


Mandrake

by sleepychoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Greenhouses, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Romance, Skipping Class, Sneaking Around, also discussion of snuggies, and yoonjin are at hogwarts lovin each other, bts - Freeform, cudding, im not spoiling their houses u gotta read to find out, listen i love yoonjin & hogwarts, pre-est relationship, rated t for swearing and multiple dick jokes/sex innuendos via plant euphemisms, this some gay shit....., what more could u ask for, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: Alternatively titled: Heart's True IntentionsYoongi and Seokjin, like most of the older couples at Hogwarts, had learned to find little secluded spots to call their own despite the crowded school. Yoongi was also pretty sure that being friends with people like Taehyung and Hoseok made it extra hard for them to find privacy.Luckily, they had claimed a little corner of one of the greenhouses as their own. They bloomed there just like the flowers did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here,, take this lil (that turned out to be not lil at all) oneshot i wrote at midnight. it's unbeta'd as it is now but i went through it, and once it's beta'd i'll update it!!
> 
> i rly love hogwarts & have been in a hogwarts mood so. here. yes i do have a got7 hogwarts au, and if u want u can place this in the same arc as that or let it stand alone, doesn't really matter!!
> 
> also i realize yall might not agree w me when it comes to their houses at first but just.....think abt it, and hear me out ok....

“ _What_ , Taehyung?” Yoongi spat at him, looking up from his book and scrunching his nose. He sat his quill in his ink pot, looking at the Gryffindor in the desk beside him. 

The brunette in question rolled his eyes back at Yoongi, stuffing a hand in the pockets of his robes and digging around for something. Yoongi watched with distaste; God only knew what random assortment of items Taehyung had in his pockets. Eventually, Taehyung pulled out a crumpled up piece of parchment and grinned proudly, unfurling it to only look at it and frown. He tossed it on his desk and Yoongi scoffed as he went back to digging, this time pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

“It’s for you.” Taehyung finally said, holding the folded paper between two fingers and extending it out to Yoongi. The elder gave him an incredulous expression, before very cautiously reaching out and plucking it from his fingertips. 

“You sure? You have like, an entire book’s worth of notes in those robes.” 

Taehyung stuck his tongue out. “How would you know?”

“I accidentally put them on the other day, you left them on my damn bed. I put them on, and an entire bookstore fell out of the pockets. A sweets shop, too.” Yoongi hissed sarcastically, trying to keep his voice down as to not alert the teacher to the fact the two were no longer paying attention. 

Taehyung, however, apparently did not care as much. He gasped loudly, catching the entire class’s attention as he cried “ _You_ ate my Chocolate Frog!”

“Mr. Kim!” The shrill voice of their Transfiguration professor sliced through the air, and Yoongi just barely managed to tuck the note into his book before being caught. He did his best not to snicker at Taehyung (serves him right), who was being reprimanded by the teacher.

“One point from Gryffindor. Mr. Min, keep him in check.”

Yoongi nodded at the teacher, waiting until she turned her back to shoot Taehyung an accusing glance. Honestly, when he compared himself to people like his roommate Taehyung, he was at a complete loss as to how he had gotten placed into Gryffindor House. The kids he shared the title with-- especially the ones in his grade-- were easily loud and obnoxious and idiotically confident. Even though he didn’t agree, the fact that everyone in the school saw him as the perfect representation of Gryffindor did not change. They said he was brave. Yoongi thought he was anything but.

After the professor had gone back to her lesson on turning wax into water, Yoongi carefully slipped the note out of his book. He had mastered the whole wax-into-water thing a few days ago; he didn’t care to keep listening. Instead he delicately unfolded it, a familiar feeling bubbling up in his chest as he recognized the dainty handwriting.

_Yoongichi,_

_Miss you. Meet me after your Transfiguration Class, you know where. If you don’t know where, then figure it out, because I’m not writing it down on here because I’m certain that Taehyung will peek and if he knows that means everyone else knows as well because he’ll tell them, and I will not let them ruin our spot. I like it too much to let them do that._

_-S_

Yoongi looked down at the letter in his hands fondly, unable to stop the smile developing on his face as he looked at the little flower Seokjin had drawn by the ‘S’. He pursed his lips and read over it again, the warm feeling in chest spreading down through his arms and legs to his fingers and toes. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for this class to hurry up and be over already.

“...So. Where’s the spot?”

The blonde looked up at Taehyung, who was leaning in close enough to peek over his shoulder. He folded up the note again; not that it was any use, Taehyung had already read it. Seokjin knew all of them way too well.

“What makes you think I’m gonna tell you?”

With a whine and a pout pitiful enough to rival a puppy’s, Taehyung slumped back into his seat and condemned himself to boredom for the rest of the period. 

When the magical bells rang across the castle, signaling the end of class, Yoongi was the first out of his seat and the door. He waited behind the wall for a minute, making sure Taehyung had gotten thoroughly distracted by his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw companions before scurrying off. He was pretty sure Jimin and Jungkook were the only ones who could truly capture Taehyung’s attention.

Yoongi stopped by the library as he walked, since it was on the way-- and the place to find Namjoon. After only a few minutes of looking, he spotted his Ravenclaw friend, pouring over a book with his glasses perched at the tip of his nose. He didn’t even say anything when Yoongi approached and dumped his bag and textbooks on the table next to him.

“Goin’ to see Seokjin. Watch this for me until lunch? I don’t wanna carry this shit around.” The blonde offered.

Namjoon looked up and fixed his glasses, gazing at the bag but not really seeing it. It was the look he got when he was reading about Muggle philosophy, and Yoongi knew it too well. 

“Don’t let Hobi get to it.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Namjoon teased, his characteristic dimples blooming as he grinned. “Be responsible, use magical protection or something--”

Yoongi cut him off by raising a hand, scoffing around his smug smile. “We’ll see.”

 

After glancing over the note in his pocket one more time to make sure he read the clue right, the blonde Gryffindor looked up at the greenhouse doors in front of him. He knew this was one of his boyfriend’s favorite places. Seokjin excelled at Herbology; it was almost like he could speak to the plants, make them grow in his footsteps. Not even vegetables could resist Seokjin’s charm-- but Yoongi had no room to talk, because he couldn’t either.

He pushed gently on the glass pane of the door, entering one of the largest greenhouses, tucked back against the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The door creaked shut behind him and for a moment, he was immersed in the beauty of the garden. Somewhere he could hear a small trickle of water, the fluttering of insect wings dancing from flower to flower, and the welcoming sound of leaves in the wind. 

No matter how many times they snuck off to Seokjin’s favorite greenhouse, Yoongi was awestruck by it’s beauty. He’d never said it aloud, but every time he thought that this might be the only location that Seokjin’s spirit would be if it had been transformed into a real place.

After a moment of gazing at the greenery and letting himself inhale the perfumed scent of flowers, Yoongi began his trek towards the back. He followed the white pebble path that twisted around the ferns and flora, trying his best to remember what his boyfriend had taught him about them. This greenhouse was off limits to the younger years, and technically they weren’t even allowed here without a teacher. It was for good reason too; this is where the more potent and powerful plantlife was kept. 

The blonde made sure to hold his breath as he tiptoed past the _Flos Libidinem_. He could vividly remember a time last year, when his class had visited this greenhouse for their very first lesson. The professor cautioned them about the large pink blooms-- inhaling their pollen induced a burning passion in the subject, making them experience strong feelings of… _attraction_ towards the desire of their heart. Yoongi was pretty sure flower-induced-horiness wasn’t what Seokjin had in mind for today.

He sucked a large gasp of air into his lungs when he was quite sure he was far enough away from the flower. The Gryffindor looked around, taking one of the smaller stone paths towards the back corner of the colossal greenhouse. He avoided picking up any burrs from the _Ignis Comedentis_ , and paused for a small toad to hop across the path in front of him. Eventually he found his way to the overgrown fountain in the back of the building, filling the air with a pleasant tinkling sound. 

His path was halted by a thick growth of white flowering vines hanging from the ceiling. They were so tightly interwoven that they blocked any view behind them and formed a type of natural curtain, secluding the back corner from the rest of the world. 

Yoongi couldn’t help but grin when he finally came to them. This was it; Seokjin’s favorite place for them to meet. The little flower he had drawn on the note was the spitting image of the little blossoms in front of him. If there was any doubt in Yoongi’s mind at all, it was eased by the fact that Seokjin’s pair of brown leather shoes sat discarded on the path at the base of the vines.

“You in there?” 

“About time!” An annoyed voice shot back at Yoongi, and his shoulders shook as he snickered. He followed Seokjin’s example, and began taking off his shoes. 

“I had to make sure Taehyung wasn’t following me. Took a bit.” Yoongi offered in reply, before sighing as he confronted the vines in front of him. He could hear Seokjin hum from behind them, but he couldn’t yet see him. As he approached, the vines began to move, twisting and curling around each other almost eagerly. 

“...Can you like, tell them to move or something?” 

There was a scoff from behind the green. “You know how to get past them. It’s Tongue of Gold.” 

Yoongi closed his eyes for a second, his cheeks already beginning to burn. He was pretty sure part of the reason Seokjin liked this spot so much as because of what you had to do to get into it-- it was a sly excuse to force Yoongi to blabber on about how much he loved him.

“O, great and mighty vines.” Yoongi began to speak monotonously, trying to appease the plants as he reached out and let them curl around his fingers. He heard a stark laugh from behind. “Can you please just get out of my way already, I wanna see Seokjin.”

Yoongi waited, watching the tendrils twist and hug his fingers. 

Nothing happened.

“Yoongichi,” The elder whined, “You gotta speak your desires, prove that you’ve got a heart of gold. You gotta show it that you have a sincere reason to go past. Your heart’s true intentions.” The Gryffindor could swear he detected a smirk in Seokjin’s voice. He was enjoying this, the little shit.

Yoongi huffed. “O, most beautiful vine!” He declared, Seokjin full-out laughing on the other side. “Please just move already, I wanna see my boyfriend whom I love a lot because I miss him and his horrible jokes, even if he’s a brat and laughing his ass off at me--” 

The vines began to untangle themselves and loosen, granting Yoongi passage. It seemed to have worked; to be fair, Seokjin’s jokes were terrible, even if he did miss them. He would have made some snarky comment, but he was too taken aback by the view.

The vines began to cling to each other again behind Yoongi, leaving him with an unobstructed view of his heart’s true intentions. Seokjin was laying on the moss covered ground, his messenger bag resting beneath his head. His long legs were stretched out, his khaki uniform pants hugging his thighs almost seductively. The waist of his pants was hidden by the hem of his gray sweater vest, the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt rolled up to just above his elbows. His top button was undone and the green tie round his neck loosened in a relaxed fashion. Finishing up the look, his chestnut hair was slightly tousled, like he had been absentmindedly running his fingers through it while he read. 

As Yoongi watched him prop up on his elbows and spread his thick pink lips into a grin, he inwardly wondered if he accidentally inhaled some of that pollen earlier.

 _No,_ he thought, _that’s just what love feels like._

“Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Yoongi moved to sit beside the Slytherin, crossing his legs and smiling a little when Seokjin ran his fingers across the back of his hand. It was barely a touch, but enough to let them feel close. Seokjin knew that Yoongi generally didn’t like physical contact, and it was his subtle way of asking if touch was okay. Unbeknownst to Seokjin, his touch was the only one Yoongi would never reject.

“But don’t you have Muggle Studies right now?” 

Seokjin scoffed, laying back down against the mossy floor and squeezing Yoongi’s hand after their fingers became interlaced. “I don’t exactly need that class, do I?”

Yoongi smiled, moving to sprawl out on the floor like the elder. He was right-- Seokjin had been the only Muggleborn Slytherin in his years at Hogwarts, possibly even the last century. He was an outlier, even in his own community. Seokjin thought it made him undesirable. Yoongi thought it made him special. 

“You won’t get in trouble for skipping?”

“Since when did you care about skipping classes? What happened to that whole ‘I-don’t-give-a-shit-Seventh-Year’ vibe you were trying to pull off?”

“Hey,” Yoongi turned and gazed at him seriously. “That’s only for me, and I am pulling it off, thank you very much. At least one of us has gotta be successful, and he both know it’s gonna be you.” 

Seokjin blushed, and a comfortable silence fell between them. The fountain on the opposite side of Seokjin continued to chime like a fairy’s wings, and a mysterious soft breeze flowed through the greenhouse. Looking up at the ceiling, Yoongi observed the toadstools and mushrooms growing upside down from the roof.

“...That’s _Essentia Autem Serpens Spiritus._ ” The brunette suddenly said, Yoongi peeking at him from the corner of his eye. He scooted a bit closer.

“Why’s it called that?” He hooked one of his legs around the taller’s and pressed their sides together.

“It means ‘Essence of Serpent’s Spirit’. If you eat it when you’ve been bitten by a snake, it’ll neutralize the venom. If you eat it when you haven’t been bitten, it’ll kill you like the venom would.”

“That’s… Romantic.”

“I know,” Seokjin scoffed, running his hands through his hair and flipping it. He then rolled onto his side, holding his hand between their bodies and moving his free one to rest in the crook of Yoongi’s waist. “My never-ending reserve of dangerous plant facts is sexy, right?” 

Yoongi scoffed, closing his eyes and letting his cheek rest against the moss. It was softer than expected. “Mhm. Totally what made me swoon.”

“I thought it was my amazing jokes that did that--”

“No. Your jokes made the whole process take a lot longer than it should have. Your jokes are like, anti-seduction.” 

Seokjin’s squeaky laugh filled the room, the sound bouncing off the walls. Somewhere, a surprised ‘ribit!’ could be heard, presumably from a startled frog. 

“You’re so cold.” The older one pouted after his laughter died down. He pressed his fingertips to the end of the blonde’s chilly little nose. He shuffled around, Yoongi whining when he pulled himself and his body heat away to retrieve something. After a moment, Seokjin had gotten his robes out of his messenger bag and flung them over his lover, grinning at how he could have been swallowed alive by them. Yoongi began to squirm beneath them, poking his hands out of the sleeves and wearing it backwards. 

“It looks like a snuggie.”

Yoongi opened his eyes and glared at him suspiciously from where he laid. Seokjin had sat up, and was now tucking the Slytherin robe around his legs. Yoongi noticed how compassionate and matronly he seemed when he did it. 

“A what? What’s a snuggie?”

Seokjin quickly shook his head, like he was remembering something. “Nothing, sorry. Muggle thing.” 

A look of realization dawned on Yoongi’s face, and he gave up on questioning it. Last time Seokjin tried to explain something Muggle to his Pureblood boyfriend, he spent hours describing a Polaroid Camera, and Yoongi only vaguely understood it.

But if all snuggies were this warm and drowned him in the flowery-but-manly scent of Seokjin, then they were Yoongi’s new favorite thing. His anthophile of a lover settled down next to him again, laying on his side and sliding an arm around his waist. Yoongi tangled his limbs around his neck and his legs around Seokjin’s, returning the gentle kiss that was pressed against his eager lips.

 

An hour had passed before they began to regretfully stirr. It had been a beautiful hour; one filled with steady breathing, warm heartbeats, the symphony of nature surrounding them and scent of adoration in their lungs. It didn’t feel like an hour to the pair though. It felt like only a minute, only a small passing moment. There would probably never be enough time in their lives to satiate their craving for moments like these.

However, the enchanted gold watch on Seokjin’s wrist had began to chirp, signaling that lunch would be served in the Main Hall in the next ten minutes. The Slytherin was very adamant about never missing a meal. 

Yoongi regretfully sat up, his cheek red from where it had been pressed into the moss and hair standing up on end from where Seokjin’s slender fingers had been caressing it. Seokjin looked at him and failed at stifling a laugh, before Yoongi had thrown his green robe back at him and hit him in the face. 

“You’re such a Mandrake.” Seokjin squeaked, making Yoongi squint at him as he tried to flatten his platinum hair. 

“I’m a what?”

“A Mandrake. You know what I mean. You’re _totally_ one.”

“No, I do not know what you mean, you fucking plant nerd.” Yoongi tried to sound snarky, but he know it wouldn’t work against Seokjin. He nudged him in the side with his socked foot to emphasize his point.

“You gotta remember them. Didn’t you ever take any higher levels of Herbology? They’re those roots that grow in the pots. You pull them out, they have little faces and flail about.” Seokjin’s head (and brilliant smile) popped out from the neck of his robes, and he straightened them out. “They’re little, grumpy, only like to sleep, and scream whenever anyone touches them or bothers them.”

There was a pause as Yoongi pursed his lips. “Okay, yeah. That’s me.” 

Seokjin made sure everything was tucked away neatly in his bag, and Yoongi stood. 

“You’re that one plant that you have to hold your breath by.”

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows in a surprised expression, standing up. “You mean _Flos Libidinem?_ Passion Bloom?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that one.”

“...Why?” He made a face. 

“‘Cause you’re all charming and shit. Everyone loves you.” Seokjin rolled his eyes, but Yoongi could tell by the little smile that he was flattered. “Plus, you make my _passion_ start to _bloom_ or whatever.”

“...Is that an innuendo?” 

“...It could be.”

An only-kind-of playful slap hit Yoongi’s arm, and he pouted as he rubbed it. It was fair, though. 

After Seokjin made sure he had his things in order and checked his watch again, he gestured for Yoongi to go ahead and leave their little secret garden. Once again, Yoongi faced the vines that he was pretty sure had a personal vendetta against him. He swore they must have been pickier with him than they were with other people.

Yoongi held his hand out, letting the blooms and tendrils wrap around his fingers. “Thanks for letting me in to spent time with my boyfriend, but please let me though, because if I make him late for lunch he’ll never forgive me. My dick and I will be suffering neglect for the next month if he doesn’t get first dibs on food.”

That seemed to do the trick, and Yoongi could feel the smug smile on Seokjin’s face behind him.

He stepped through, slipping on his black leather shoes and looking to watch Seokjin pass through the vines. The short blonde crossed his arms, eyebrow raised in anticipation to hear whatever embarrassing ‘heart’s true intention’ Seokjin had.

Except, there wasn’t any. He was appalled to watch Seokjin simply stride through without saying a word, vines parting around him as easily as water. He bent over to slip on his shoes, and if Yoongi wasn’t filled with spite, he wouldn’t have been able to ignore those tight khaki pants when he bent over.

“What the hell, Seokjin!?” He sputtered, glaring angrily at the plant. As if it cared. 

“What?” Yoongi was so bitter that he wanted to wipe that mischievous grin right off the taller’s face (with his own face, preferably). 

“You didn’t say anything! It just let you pass! I swear, if you enchanted it or some shit to only force me to say lovey-dovey shit about you--”

Yoongi was powerless against Seokjin as he caught his flailing hands and held them. 

“It can already tell my true intentions. Unlike someone, I wear my heart on my sleeve.” He chided, and Yoongi looked at him skeptically. It prompted a kiss on his forehead, from those plump lips. “I don’t need to explain why I wanna pass, because of how much I love you. It can tell, it’s so obvious.” 

Yoongi’ face began to heat up, and he could no longer continue making eye contact with his boyfriend. He looked away, focusing on a ray of sunlight that had crept in through the window and shone on a probably deadly fern. That had to be why he felt so suddenly hot; the sun began to beat down onto the greenhouse. “God, you’re so cheesy.”

“See, I was totally right.” Yoongi begrudgingly allowed himself to be tugged along, one step behind Seokjin. He looked up at the profile of his face as he spoke, past his broad shoulders. 

“About what?”

“That was like, _so_ Mandrake of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeAH OKAY yoongi is a gryffindor listen tho he's so brave do u know the shit he went through to get where he is today?? battling mental health issues and travelling on his own all the way from daegu and surviving out of pure passion for his work??? what a gryffindor 
> 
> seokjin is a slytherin aight dont even......he expresses such slytherin qualities at his core but i think ppl dont always think he is one bc of the whole 'evil slytherin' stigma..........................also who do u think was the hufflepuff and the ravenclaw between jimin and jungkook? 
> 
> pls lemme know what u think!! lately i've been trying to develop my sensory writing more and do better w creating visualization and all that shit. i practiced w this piece
> 
> thank u sm for reading!! lemme know if u want more, or have any ideas!! im a slut for hogwarts


End file.
